1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Serial ATA mobile rack for PC and, more particularly, to a SATA mobile rack with power control.
2. Description of the Related Art
SATA (Serial ATA) is the next generation storage interface standard for PC, designed to replace the Ultra ATA parallel interconnect cable with a much smaller, more flexible serial design. Various SATA interface peripheral apparatus have been developed. SATA mobile rack for PC is one of the designs. A SATA mobile rack is comprised of a 7-pin signal segment, and a 15-pin power segment. In order to prevent attenuation of signal or delay in transmission due to frequent connection and disconnection between the power segment and the signal segment, there are suppliers directly installing a SATA interface adapter in the back side of the housing of the mobile rack. After insertion of the inner case into the housing, the adapter is electrically connected to the signal and power connector of the data storage device in the inner case. Because the power segment of the adapter is directly connected to the data storage device, the SATA mobile rack does not provide the function of power control and/or operation status indication as an IDE interface type mobile rack does. Therefore, the user can not make sure if the data storage device is in the operation status or not when connecting or disconnecting the device.